


Verbal Proof

by FreshBrains



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: comment_fic, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows what he does to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbal Proof

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: [MCU, any/any, learning to be dominant in bed (being wary at first and doing it at a partner's request but learning to really like it)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/709015.html?thread=93754007#t93754007).

“I shouldn’t,” Sam says, voice tight in his throat. His fingers twist in the sheets on either side of Steve’s head, knuckles clenched so tight he’s trembling all the way up to his shoulders.

Steve can’t resist; he presses a kiss to Sam’s bicep, needing to feel the strength teeming throughout Sam’s body, needing to understand the restraint Sam practices in their bed. “You _should_ ,” he says, and lets his head fall back on the pillow. He knows what he looks like—head tipped back, neck bared, eyes wide with blown-pupil arousal, with _want_.

He knows what he does to Sam.

“Well, I didn’t say I don’t _want_ to,” Sam says, voice coming out in a strained huff, but even through his effort, he still manages that snarky smile that Steve loves so much. Sam presses his body down hard against Steve’s; Steve has one leg wrapped around his waist, making Sam’s cock slide against his slick entrance. “I’ve never done it…like this. Before. With anyone.”

Steve cocks his head, falsely innocent. “Like what?”

“You little—you _know_ ,” Sam says, and they both dissolve into laughter.

“I do know,” Steve says softly. He moves his hands from the broad plane of Sam’s back and arches, letting his arms fall back against the mattress above them. “But I want you to. And you want to, with _me_.” They both know it’s true, but Steve still waits for verbal confirmation.

“I want it,” Sam says, voice gone honey-slow and husky. “God _damn_ , do I want it.”

It’s not like they haven’t talked about this before. They _do_ , a lot. Talking has never been their issue. Steve doesn’t like using his strength in bed—even when he was small, he never longed for that kind of power. He’s more fond of being on the receiving end of another’s strength, and with Sam, that strength was formidable. Steve knows what he wants—he wants hands manacling his wrists, hips pinioning him to the bed, a firm hand and a sharp word.

“What do you want to do to me, Sam?” Steve asks it plaintively, open, his face so honest that he know Sam _aches_ for it.

Sam groans, and he grips Steve by the waist and tugs his hips off the mattress, the head of his hard cock pressing insistently against Steve’s hole. Steve groans in response—he wants it _in_ him, wants that heat and pressure. “I want,” Sam says, then pauses, moving his hand down to center himself against Steve’s entrance, “to _ruin_ you.”

Steve’s breath catches in his throat—his face heats, he feels arousal tingle down to the bottoms of his feet. This is what he wants, what _they_ want, what they crave. “Come on, then. I’m ready.”

When Sam finally pushes inside of him in one slow, hard slide, when his fingers wrap in a bruising grip around Steve’s wrists and press them to the mattress, when he sinks his teeth into Steve’s shoulder, Steve knows that Sam is ready, too.


End file.
